


silenced

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Occasional swearing, Pining, Slice of Life, Wonpil is cute as always, kinda slow burn, selective mutism, soft boy jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: cross posted on WattpadWonpil and his mutism is based off of my friends and I’s personal experience but in no way is this representation applicable to everyone’s condition 💖





	silenced

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on Wattpad 
> 
> Wonpil and his mutism is based off of my friends and I’s personal experience but in no way is this representation applicable to everyone’s condition 💖

'they will all hate me. I'm different, they don't like different'

Wonpil stood in the kitchen looking out as his Mother walked through the garden with the clothes that must be his new school uniform.

The door clicked open and Wonpils mother entered the house in a huff.   
"Wonpilie sweetheart, I got your uniform and you need to come try it on. Wonpil peered round the corner of the doorway to see his mum unfolding the brown blazer. 

"Come on dear. I know it will be hard but you have to trust me." Wonpil pulled his brows together and whimpered shyly. She stuck out her hand for Wonpil to take.

Still the boy approached with caution. being home schooled your entire life and then being thrown straight into a high school was definitely scary. No doubt about it. But Wonpil trusted his mother no matter what and took the uniform into the bathroom to get changed. 

When Wonpil emerged from the bathroom again his mother gushed over the fit of the clothes. His sleeves were too long and the entire uniform just looked at little too big.

"Don't worry honey you will grow into it." 

It was weeks later when Wonpil actually had to start going to school. He sat in the car with his hands clasped tightly together and tears burning his eyes. His mother stroked his arm gently trying to peacefully encourage him into the school. 

They walked through the corridor tightly pressed together so Wonpil could cling onto his mother when he needed to. A light shove made Wonpil's breath catch in his throat and his gripped on to his mothers arm tighter than ever. 

"Oh! I am so sorry, I really didn't see you." Wonpil stared up at the taller boy in front of him, his dusty pink bangs falling into his eyes as he whipped his head around to meet Wonpil's gaze.

"It's okay dear, I'm sorry he's very shy. Do you mind pointing us in the direction of the principal" The tall boy smiled again and nodded his head politely “sure, ma’am would you like me to lead you over there” Wonpils mother thanked the boy kindly before he let his long giraffe legs lead the way. Wonpil couldn’t stop staring at the boy, surely he was 80% legs rather than body.

"It will be just through here" The boy knocked on a tall wooden door before opening the office.

"Hello Jaehyung, what can I do for you" The boy shuffled into the office to let Wonpil and his mother come through the door.  
"These two were lost so I bought them here sir." Jaehyung motioned to the pair standing next to him.

"Ah yes the Kims, so glad you made it. " Jaehyung smiled and turned to leave before the principal spoke up again. "Actually I would like you to stay please." Jaehyung turned on his heels with his eyebrows raised and took a seat next to wonpil at the principals desk.

"Jaehyung this is Wonpil, Wonpil this is Jaehyung." The man motioned between the two 

"Please just call me Jae" Wonpil nodded without looking up at the other boy.

"Jaehyung, I have been given permission by Wonpils mother to tell you this and I think that you'd be perfect for the job." Jae hummed in acknowledgment.

"Wonpil here has a condition called selective mutism. Its a severe case of anxiety where he wont talk to anyone unless he has complete trust in them. And I know you're a nice boy and I would love if you could just stay with Wonpil for the time being, at least until he gets settled and comfortable."

"That would be fine, I'd love to help out" Jae turned and smiled at Wonpil again. Wonpil couldn't help but wonder if this boy ever stopped smiling. 

"Mrs Kim I'd like to talk to you for a bit if you wouldn't mind. Jaehyung you two have the same schedule so please for now give him a small tour of the school while the halls will be empty" Jae nodded and rose from his seat. "And Wonpil heres a whiteboard incase you have any questions for Jae. 

The taller boy lead Wonpil through the entire school writing down important rooms that Wonpil should remember on his phone. “Give me you’re number later and I’ll send these all over to you” Wonpil bit his lip and nodded  
“I know the school seems overwhelming but I have a feeling you’ll fit right in and be able to make friends” Wonpil only nodded again. 

Jae had finally reached the end of the school tour with the nurses office at the end of a long corridor on the top floor. "Any questions Wonpil?" The boy shook his head before sitting on the floor to write something and the board.

“I'm sorry, I wish I could say thank you but this is all I can do right now...”

Jae smiled lightly when Wonpil raised the white board to show him the message. 

"Its okay I don't mind" Jae reached out to tap the boys shoulder when the school bell rang loudly through the corridor and in seconds the halls filled with loud students that bashed into each other in their rush to get to the food court of their next lessons. Jae looked around the crowd trying to find his friends, with no luck he turned back to check on Wonpil.

The small boy sat curled in a ball on the floor with tears falling quickly down his slender face. Wonpil helplessly reached out for his whiteboard which kept getting kicked away with the stampede of students. 

Jae rushed over to Wonpils aid. Jae had no idea to help the boy and thought that offering a protective hug would help. But by the sound of it, the hug only made things worse Wonpil was now heaving with sobs. He could barely breathe and his panic attack didn't show any sign of stopping.

Jae remembered his trip to the fair last night and prayed that he still had his fairground prize with him. 

and thank god that he did

Jae pulled the small white bunny plushie out of his bag and tapped Wonpils shoulder gently. the hall was now entirely desolate with not a soul to be seen. Jae waved the bunny toy about until it caught Wonpils eye and Jae places the small toy into Wonpils lap. 

the boys eyes instantly lit up with excitement but his breathing didn’t slow down a single bit. 

“Hey, hey Wonpil. I need you to lean your back against mine and try and follow my breathing, okay?” Wonpil shifted and pressed his back against jaes trying his best to keep up.

"You can keep him, I don't mind. I just want you to be happy Piri" Wonpils attention was caught at the nickname Jae had used. Wonpil nudged jaes shoulder when he could breathe again at a normal rate and made a writing motion to show that he wanted to say something. Jae looked around the floor before the pen and whiteboard could be seen. He gave both to Wonpil and waited for him to write his message. 

Why are you letting me keep it and whats Piri?

Jae smiled at the pure sweetness of the boy on the floor in front of him.

"You get to keep it because you're special and you deserve a present" Wonpil blushed lightly but couldn’t help wondering if there was any malicious intent behind Jaes phrasing of “being special” but when he looked up at the taller boy he noticed his kind and genuine eyes and ducked his head down to stroke the bunnys ears. 

"And Piri is your new nickname, its cute and definitely suits you"

That night Wonpil went straight to his room after dinner. He sat at the big wooden desk in front of his bedroom window. In his small hand he was holding two felt tip pens and drawing a multi-coloured heart across the folded piece of paper. He had decided on the way home from school that he should make Jae a thank you card for 1) dealing with him 2) helping him during a panic attack and 3) giving him chickee, which is what he had named the bunny toy. Wonpil has never been in a big school before he had barely even been around anyone his age. He hadn’t really learnt how to act like older kids and while he knew he was a little bit behind, behaviour wise, his knowledge was still on par with that of a 17 year olds 

Wonpil smiled brightly at his work before his mother barged into his room with a large pile of laundry she had to put back into Wonpil's closet.  
"What are you drawing sweet-pea?" His mother edged closer to where wonpil was sat with his legs swinging back and forth. Wonpil lifted up the thank you card for his mother to see.   
"F-for Jaehyung" It had been at least 3 days since Wonpil had last uttered a word so his voice came out hoarse and croaky. Wonpil's mother sat a kiss on top of his cheek before scuffing his brown locks with her long fingers. Wonpil seriously hoped Jae would like the card he made.

"Can you pack up your school bag for me please honey." his mother swiftly swung the door shut and shouted a goodnight to him from down the hall. 

Wonpil huffed and sat down on the floor in front of his bag he pilled in his new textbooks and the new workbooks he had been given. He sat Jae's card in his bags front pocket for safe keeping. Wonpil's eyes wandered over to chickee sat against the pillows on his bed. Deciding that Wonpil would probably want cuddle him for tonight and that Wonpil could just put him his bag in the morning.

The next day Wonpil was sat in the parking lot with his mother rubbing over his knuckles. Wonpil had refused to get out the car until he saw Jae. 

"Is that him Pillie?" Wonpil looked to where the boy with fluffy rose hair bounded into the school gates and started looking around. Wonpil wasn’t sure why he had gotten so attached to Jae, there was something about his smile that Wonpil felt was safe and familiar, and he loved that feeling. Wonpil tapped his mothers arm and shot out of the car. Jae hadn't spotted him yet and Wonpil worried that running towards him would look stupid so he settled on quickly walking towards the boy. 

Wonpil had only now realised how tall Jae was. Wonpil had his head tilted back to look up at the boy before tapping his arm to gain his attention. Jae made a quick hum noise out of surprise before locking eyes with Wonpil. Wonpil hated eye contact. 

Jae smiled brightly at Wonpil. "Hey Piri. Did you sleep well last night?" Wonpil nodded quickly before kneeling down to open his bag to get the card for Jae. 

Jae's smile only grew as he watched Wonpil's bag open and reveal the bunny toy. Wonpil rose to his feet again and without looking at Jae at all, he pushed his thank you card towards Jae.

Jae plucked the card from Wonpil's small hands.

To Jae.

thank you for helping me get used to the school. lets continue being friends. Thank you for helping me with my panic attack yesterday, it means a lot to me. And I named the bunny chickee because I want to remember that you gave him to me and your face reminds me of a cute little chicken.

thank you from Wonpil and Chickee. <3

Jae smiled so widely at how cute the card was, it made his heart flip beautifully. Yes Jae had known that Wonpil will more than likely be a sweet boy seeing as he hasn't had to interact with idiots his entire life. Jae just felt so happy that he could have a friend like Wonpil... mainly because Brian and Sungjin had the habit of acting like idiots with each other. Dowoon; Jae didn't mind as much because he could control his idiocy.

"Piri~ I would love to be your friend. This made my day! You're so sweet and cute!~" Wonpil looked down at his feet in hopes of covering the blush that was forming due to all of Jae praises and complements. Jae wanted to just pull the boy into a big squishy hug.

"Can I hug you cutie?" Wonpil thought about it but then the thought of being enclosed in his arms for a long time unsettled him slightly. Wonpil took out a piece of paper and scribbled out Quick hug, im kinda scared. Jae smiled at the boy again before wrapping his arms around Wonpils waist. While the touch was barely even there Wonpils heart sped up immensely. Jae pulled away quickly almost like it didn't even happen at all. 

"We have English in a few minuets lets get going okay" Wonpil hummed and picked his bag up. Jae looked down at Wonpil as they both stumbled down the schools corridor. 

"Piri, there is an empty desk next to mine you can sit in" Jae said while pointing out the desk that sat closest to the wall "And that way you'll only have to sit next to me" 

Just as Wonpil was about to take his seat, a rowdier group of boys slammed the door open against the wall and Wonpil flinched so hard he felt his heart stop. Jae looked over at Wonpils blown out pupils, Jae really wanted to just hold the boys hand and tell him everything would be okay, but at the same time he had a fear of making the boy uncomfortable and stressed out. Jae settled on tapping Wonpils fingers which caught his attention.

"It's okay Piri no one is going to hurt you sweetie." The word sweetie made Wonpils heart jump as he sat back down in his chair.

Wonpil was mortified when the English teacher bought him over red, amber and green paddles to indicate if he needed help or not. And right now Wonpil was very stuck on one certain question he sat staring at the paddles debating on lifting one up or not. Jae happened to glance over and see Wonpil had put his pen down and was just sitting there staring at the three paddles. 

"Do you need help Piri~?" Jae whispered as sweetly as he could so he didn't startle the boy. Wonpil nodded and pointed to the question where he was stuck. Jae knelt down beside his desk so he could see Wonpils question paper better. Wonpils cheeks flushed red when he noticed that when Jae knelt down they were the same height. Jae read the question to himself before grabbing Wonpils textbook and underlining the paragraph he had to read. Jae smiled and rubbed over Wonpils knuckles before sitting back in his own seat. 

Wonpil filled out his question and finished the question paper. And then he felt it. A sudden pressure on his bladder. He couldn't tell his teacher that he needed to go, but he couldn't just walk out of class. Wonpil sat in his seat and wiggled around making the chair creak. but no matter what way he sat the pressure just wouldn't go away. 

He let out a quiet whimper of discomfort which seemed to catch Jae's attention again. Jae mouthed out a small "Whats wrong?" Wonpil looked up at him with sad watery eyes and pouty lips. Jae rose to his feet and walked up to the teachers desk. Wonpil could hear their mumbling and he saw Jae point back at him before the teacher gave Jae a thumbs up and Jae nodded for Wonpil to follow him. 

"Whats wrong, hmm~?" Jae stroked down the side of Wonpils arm before Wonpil started walking at a fast pace down the corridor and Jae jogged to keep up with him. Finally they arrived at the bathroom and Jae realised what was wrong.

Wonpil froze with his hand on the door handle as he turned back to look up at Jae's face while avoiding direct eye contact. 

"Do you need me to come in with you sweetie?" Wonpil nodded and Jae followed Wonpil into the bathroom stood outside of Wonpils stall as if he was some kind of bodyguard and waited for Him to be done so they could get back to class. It had now been at least five minuets and Jae was starting to worry and then he heard the heavy breathing. The breathing that he heard when Wonpil had a panic attack. Red flags waved violently in Jae's head. 

"Wonpil I'm coming in okay?" Jae pushed the stall door open and saw a crying red faced Wonpil standing in his own puddle. "look, I'll be back soon, I'm going to get your bag stay here and don't move please Piri." Wonpil nodded and watched Jae rush off and close the stall door. 

Not even a minuet later Jae returned with his and Wonpils bags on his back.   
"Your mother is at work so I'll drop you off at home okay?" Wonpil still stood there completely frozen. Jae sighed and scooped Wonpil into his arms and was delightfully surprised when Wonpil didn't push away. 

Jae stood staring out into the fogginess of the city and squinted up at the bus shelter.   
“Pil, what bus do you take home”   
Wonpil pressed his finger against the glass of the display poster. Jae repeats the bus number in his head so he won’t forget.   
“Can I put you down for a second” Wonpil seemed to snap out a little bit at that when he tumbled from Jaes arms out of surprise. The younger pushed himself into the corner seat of the bus shelter and stared at the back of Jaes head as they waited for the bus. 

Wonpil had to waddle his way onto the bus as discretely as he could to avoid any suspicion about his uniform. Wonpil sat on a newspaper all the way home feeling utterly humiliated. He honestly thought about never going to school ever again and just blocking Jaes number to escape the humiliation. 

When they entered Wonpils house the younger ran off immediately to the bathroom not leaving time to take off his shoes or his backpack. 

Jae sat on Wonpils sofa, only hearing the soft pelting of the shower from upstairs. He really didn't know if he should leave and go back to school or if he should stay and tell Wonpil that he had nothing to worry about. Jae however did turn is nose up to the patch of wetness on his uniform. 

He crept up the stairs and knocked lightly on the bathroom door to make sure he didn't startle Wonpil.

"Hey Piri? Do you have any spare uniform?" Wonpil stuck his head out of the door and didn't make eye contact with the older boy. Wonpil pointed to the direction of his bedroom and awkwardly pushed himself back into the bathroom.   
"Thanks" Jae said to the closed door before continuing on to Wonpils room

A tall closet was sat next to his window and desk which is where Jae assumes the uniform would be. He opened it and took out one school shirt which was all that he had needed. Jae was kind of scared about how well the shirt would fit. Because even after that short hug he had given Wonpil he could tell the boy was skinny. 

But thankfully the shirt did fit well, to be fair the uniform was a little too big for Wonpil anyway. As he was about to close the closet he eyed all of Wonpils home clothes. The multitude of pastel coloured sweaters and what looked like the same pair of black ripped jeans covered the majority of Wonpils closest. Jae smiled lightly and walked out of the room back to the bathroom door. 

"Wonpil. Do you want me to leave or stay here? I don't mind if you want me to go" Jae heard loud shuffling and rustles of clothes before the bathroom door swung open almost grazing wonpils bare feet. A small hand wrapped around Jaes wrist. Jae looked down at the boy in surprise. Wonpils eyes were fixated on Jae's socks as he refused to make eye contact yet again. Jae heard Wonpils croaky mumble and saw the barely -there flush of his cheeks.

"What did you say Piri?" Wonpil looked up with teary eyes and shaky lips before he tried to speak again.  
"P-please dont" Wonpil swallowed harshly before continuing "d-don't go..." Jae's walls crumbled and he had to admit that he almost cried as well. He just couldn't believe that Wonpil had actually spoken to him. 

"It's okay I promise I wont go" Wonpils walls had already fallen and tears were now running down his cheeks swiftly leaving red blotches in their wake.   
"No no no don't cry Piri, its okay im not leaving" Everything that happened today was just strange it got even stranger when Wonpil dropped Jae's wrist and pulled him into a hug. The smaller boys head was pushed into Jae's chest and his small arms were wrapped around Jae's waist and his even smaller hands linked together in the middle of Jae's back. He stood there in shock with Wonpil crying into his chest with wobbly knees. Wonpil's knees finally gave out and he bought him and Jae down to the floor in a big heap. Jae wrapped his arms back around Wonpil and stroked his arms to coax him into calmness. 

Jae heard the door click open and the click clack of high heels hitting the hard wood floor was the only sound that he could hear along with Wonpils heavy breathing. The person downstairs must've also heard Wonpils sobbing. 

"Wonpil? are you home?" The woman was fast approaching and climbed the stairs quickly. She stood in front of Jae and Wonpil huddled together and see must've been able to see the way Wonpil's hand desperately gripped the back of Jae's shirt. 

"Jaehyung!? Wonpil? whats wrong?" She asked this more to Jae than she actually asked to Wonpil.  
"He- uh had an 'accident' at school so I bought him home" Jae felt Wonpil tense up in his arms which in turn made Jae flinch "and when I went to leave he grabbed me and asked me not to.." Wonpil's mother stood there confused 

"He grabbed you? Did he start the hug?!" Jae nodded "Oh me goodness I cant believe it, he never hugs anyone. He barely ever hugs me. How long have you been- well like this" Jae glanced at the clock above their heads.  
"At least 10 minuets" Wonpils mother ran her fingers through her hair. Her hand came down and patted Jae on the back  
"Thank you, I'm going back to work now. Please don't leave him but do make him go outside, it will be for the best" 

An hour later Jae was sat on the sofa again with Wonpil in between his legs while Wonpil stroked the ears of Chickee the rabbit. this was all very strange for Jae, he was not expecting this day to end up like this. 

"Piri?" Jae didn't really need a reply to know that Wonpil was listening "We need to go outside now like your mother said." Jae bought his hand up cautiously and stroked through Wonpils soft reddish brown hair. Wonpil made a noise of appreciation before getting up off of the sofa and walking over to the coat hanger to put on his jacket. Jae smiled before getting up and pulling Chickee with him. 

He handed the rabbit to Wonpil and pulled his own jumper over his school uniform. Jae pulled open the door and Wonpil slotted his fingers in between Jae's and they walked out and in the direction of the park. 

Wonpil walked ahead of Jae, trying to lead him over to the lake in the far corner of the park.

Unlike the weather earlier, the atmosphere had cooled down to a spine tingling chill. Wonpil stood beside Jaehyung looking lost in thought. Jae sighed and sat down on the grass bay in front of the lake. Wonpils jacket had puffed his cheeks up where he had it zipped up all the way. 

Jae didn't know what to say, today had been so stressful for Wonpil and he just wants to help him let the stress out. Jae reached up and tapped Wonpils hand.   
"Sit down" Wonpil crossed his feet and let himself hit the ground with a quiet thud. Jae bought his knees close to his chest and stared out into the water. 

"whats on your mind pillie?" Wonpil shook his head and started pulling dead shards of grass from The ground. Jae could tell the boy was stressing about something, his eyebrows were drawn close together and a frown was set deep into his features. His eyes didn't seem as bright.

"Sit back to back with me" Wonpil looked at him confused as to why they were doing this again even though Wonpil wasn’t having a panic attack but followed instruction anyway. Jae could feel wonpils heart beating through his jacket. His breathing was slightly off and Jae felt so sad and sorry for the boy. "Can you feel me breathing against your back" Jae could feel wonpils head knock gently against his in a nod. "Okay I want you to try and match my breathing pattern" 

the boys sat back to back with their breathing in sync and at a calming state. Jae shuffled away from wonpil and layed down in the grass with his head by wonpils crossed legs. Gazing up at the clouds Jaes mind started to wonder, how stressful this day must've been for Wonpil. 

Wonpil sat staring out to the lake watching fallen leaves scrape across the wind. He sighed and fell back against the grass. Jae kept his eye fixated on the quickly moving clouds. Wonpil held his hand up into the air as if he was grabbing at the clouds. Jae let out a breathy laugh and he watched Wonpil hands wave in the air. Jae truly believed that if Wonpil tried hard enough he could bring the clouds down from the sky. His eyes were fiery amber and Jae honestly thinks Wonpil could do anything if he tried hard enough.

Jae reached up into the air and let his fingers brush along Wonpils hand. The younger smiled and held onto Jaes thumb. Jae bought their hands back down by their sides to rub his thumb against the palm of Wonpils hand.

No matter how stressful this day has been, Wonpil had never felt happier.

Wonpil unlocked his front door and pushed off his shoes and jacket. He watched out of the kitchen window as Jae walked to the bus stop while waving out to Wonpil as he turned the corner of Wonpils street 

He collapsed against his sofa and watched his mother come into the room with her robe tied around her. "How are you sweet pea" Wonpil looked up at her and smiled brightly. She hummed and sat next to Wonpil on the sofa.   
"Are you okay to go to school tomorrow?" Wonpil nodded and looked over at the TV.   
"Can mummy get a hug then?" Wonpil laughed airily and reached over to cuddle into his mother's arms. 

The next day Jae lent against the school gates and waited for Wonpil to come bounding over to him. 

Jae received a huge smack on this shoulder as sungjin and younghyun walked past him "we haven't seen you all week man" Jae scoffed and slapped younghyun on the chest harder. "One it's only Wednesday, two you see me in class" Sungjin laughed and started to walk away pulling younghyun by his wrist "no need to for the deadpan Hyung" 

Jae rest back against the wall and watched as Wonpil hopped out of his mother's car and made his way over to him. "Morning pillie!" Wonpil waved back and led jae off to class.

It was project week and the hallways were so much busier than usual. Wonpil naturally curved himself into Jaes figure. Jae reaches down and locked their fingers together. Wonpil didn't think he would like holding hands as much as he does, he also didn't expect to like hugs. But then again, jae has changed a lot of things Wonpil thought he knew. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Wonpil sat in class watching everyone pair up into their project groups. Jae sat next to his project partner Hae Yoon, they had been partners since their first semester. Jae looked over at Wonpil, he sat at his desk staring out the window. Wonpil had only been a student for a month so he was excused from the project unless he wanted to do it. Wonpil had been texting Jae about how excited he was for the project so when he discovered that he couldn't participate Wonpil was rather let down. Wonpil excelled in Music class his compositions and piano skills were mind blowing to Jae.

Jae bit his lip and went up to the teachers desk. "Uh excuse me sir" his teacher looked up and smiled brightly   
"Yes Jaehyung?"   
"Can I change project partner so I can work with Wonpil, he was really excited for the project" The teacher sighed and pulled off his glasses   
"Miss Hae Yoon can you come here please" the girl stood up and walked to the front  
"Do you mind working alone on this project" the girls eyes lit up   
"Ah yes! That's fine, me and Jae have such different taste we would've ended up fighting" she giggled and squeezed Jae's shoulder and walks back to her desk.  
"Okay well I guess it's fine" Jae smiled and went over to talk to Wonpil.

They both sat in the music room brainstorming any ideas they had. Wonpil was writing all the different concepts Jae was coming up with.  
Jae sat tuning his guitar while Wonpil looked over all the concepts before putting a star next to 'soft melody' 

"Ah that was my favourite one as well" Wonpil looked back and smiled widely at him making his eyes close involuntarily 

Jaes heart swelled at how much progress his and Wonpils friendship had made, Wonpil was now comfortable around Jae so comfortable infact that when Wonpil wasn't feeling so trapped he would utter a few words to him. Jae will forever be proud that Wonpil had trusted him enough to talk three whole sentences in one go.

Wonpil only had trust speaking to Jae and his parents. They were the only ones who wouldn’t freak out and get excited when Wonpil spoke. They would never look at him differently, so when he didn’t speak to them they would smile and reply as if Wonpil had spoken his entire life.

Unfortunately it had been a while since Wonpil has spoken and Jae can't help but worry about him when he leaves school. Wonpil sat down at the piano waiting for Jae to say something.

"Okay so now we need a lyric concept" Jae picked up the pen and wrote down a few basic ones like love, heart break and friendship. Wonpil studied the writing on the board before standing up at grabbing his own pen. His eyes wondered over the board before crossing a big line across the word 'Lyrics'. Jae looked at him, puzzled. 

Wonpil smiled and returned to writing on the board. He scribbled down a small sentence clearly not in the mood to talk after this mornings close let down. 

'A song without lyrics, simple but beautiful'

Jae looked back at Wonpil, "are you sure?" Wonpil nodded quickly and sat back behind the piano. "Okay, I'll try" Wonpil gripped Jaes arm before shooting off to the board again. This time writing 'concept: trying to empathise with someone while they rely on you ; I'll try'

Jae actually believes Wonpil is a genius.

On his walk home from school all he could think about were melodies for their song. As soon as Jae got home he ran to his room writing chords and melodies to suit their concept. As soon as he was happy with a few lines of the song he would record them to review later. 

He sent two different melodies to Wonpil to see which he thought was better. Jae couldn't believe his luck, he had managed to get a music partner that is an absolute genius!

He got a text back around an hour later of an audio file from Wonpil. Jae opened the folder and a sweet melodic piano piece started to play. Faintly in the back ground Jae could hear his own guitar audio, Wonpil had come up with his own piece to follow along with Jaes, it already sounded so beautiful and put together in such sort notice, Jae was amazed with the smaller boy.

Jae clutched the strap on his warn out guitar case and handed Wonpil his folder of sheet music. Wonpil smiled and nodded back at him, 

Their run through of their song was today, Wonpils skin buzzed delightfully with excitement to practice with Jae for the first time. Wonpil plopped himself down on the stool in front of the piano and set up his notes.

Truthfully Wonpil didn't need his notes he could tell you every single note off by heart, he just didn't want Jae to now how much he had obsessed over this song. Wonpil would practice at any given moment he wanted everything to seem perfect for Jae. He would never want to let him down.

Jae cleared his throat and sat down in the chair opposite Wonpil. The back of the piano stuck between them only leaving the top of Wonpils head to be seen. Jae smiled nonetheless and picked up his guitar. 

Wonpil looked over expectantly and Jae stared back, confused.   
"What?" Jae laughed breathily   
Wonpil pointed at the clock and Jae's memory must've taken a walk while he was trying to stare at the younger.   
"Oh! Yeah timing, okay I'll count us in"   
Jae shifted his seat around to the side of the piano to watch Wonpil work his magic. Jae counted him in with the standard 1,2,1,2,3 count.

Wonpils fingers graced over the keys before pressing down.  
His fingers flew over the different keys creating a beautiful sound, it was quick but not hurried and enchanting but not cliche. Jae was mesmerised with the way he moved. Everything was so put together despite the younger glancing up at his notes every now and then. 

Jae positioned himself on the second fret before strumming out his first chord.  
The song progressed until it hit the climax. Performing this song in person for the first time was really.. something. It made Jaes body flush with excitement every time he would glance at the younger. 

The song came to a slow and peaceful end. And Jae finally understood why Wonpil didn't want and lyrics, it wasn't just because he could never sing in front of this entire class but the song these two had created conveyed their message perfectly despite the lack of words. Jae was so impressed with the younger boy.

Wonpils ears burned red by the time they had finished, couldn't help contemplating if the way he looked up at his notes seemed uncasual, or if it seemed like he didn't care enough about the song.

They sat in static silence before Jae finally spoke up. "You're amazing" Wonpil shot his head over to Jae not caring about how red his face and ears were.  
"No seriously pil, that was amazing" Wonpil smiled shyly and pointed at Jaes guitar before resting the palm of his hand over Jaes heart. Trying his best to tell him how much his music spoke to his heart. Jae smiled back at him softly. Wonpil could feel his heart beating against his hand. Jae pokes Wonpils hand before pressing his own hand to Wonpils chest, feeling his heart beating quickly through his chest. Jae smiled again, wider this time and Wonpil felt the oldest's heart rate pick up its pace slightly.   
"You're here, I'm here. And more importantly we're here together" Jae spoke softly before taking his hand away from Wonpils chest.

Wonpil sat still in his seat with his hands shaking crazily. He didn't want to fall in love his best friend.   
He couldn't take advantage of their friendship. He would never want to hurt Jae.

The bell rang and Jae and Wonpil left the practice room to get lunch before their evaluation assessment for their music exam. Jae was so excited to perform it after hearing how beautiful it sounded finally pieced together. 

Wonpil pressed his foot against the bathroom door and handed Jae his lunch money, "what do you want to eat" Wonpil pointed at Jae and shrugged. "I'll just get you whatever I'm having"

Wonpil pushes the door open further but realised Jae didn't move from his spot. Wonpil didn't want to make Jae wait on him he knew the taller was hungry so he shooed him away before going into the bathroom.

Wonpil walked into the stall furthest from the door. He pressed his back against the cool metal door and sighed bringing his hands up to his face and letting his held in tears fall from his eyes. He'd held them in for so long his throat hurt and and it was so painful to breath. 

He sobbed quietly, he really didn't want to fall in love with Jae. He just couldn't, he would never want to hurt him. Even if they were dating Wonpil couldn't tell Jae that he loved him. And that just hurt too much.

Wonpil could hear foot steps approach the bathroom so he covered his mouth and tried to not breath as sharply as was before. He tried to imagine being pressed against Jaes back feeling his calm breathing against his own.

"Dowoon, you're gonna need to tell the teacher you know" Wonpil could hear Jaes friends enter the room, getting more nervous he shuffles away from the door so they couldn't see his feet from under the door.  
"Ah I know shut up a second my head is pounding" Wonpil heard a sharp slap from outside the door   
"Don't talk to him like that, don't be a brat"   
"I'm sorry, jeez" Wonpil could hear the water running   
"Anyway I think we should try and set Jae up with that haeyoon girl. I mean he probably likes her, they've been project partners since... well forever" Younghyuns voice was so loud in Wonpil state of panic that it pierced through him painfully

"Ah so you didn't hear?"  
"What?" Dowoon and Younghyun spoke at the same time  
"Jae ditched her for Wonpil" 

Wonpil hadn't realised that he'd let himself slip, both arms hanging down by his sides numb and tingling. 

Sungjin heard the quite sobbing and carefully approached the door.  
"Hello? Is someone there? We just want to know you're okay" it all went silent..

"Jae! Jae!" Younghyun came running into the dinning hall and Jae shot out of his seat  
"What?!"   
"That Wonpil kid fainted in the bathroom"   
"Ah fuck" Jae jumped away from the bench and sprinted to the bathroom where Sungjin was watching Dowoon look under the stall door to see if Wonpil had come around yet.

"Why is he still in there?!" Jaes speaking was rushed and panicked.   
"No one was tall enough to get over the stall"

Jae grunted and pushed open the stall next to Wonpils. He climbed onto the toilet seat and pulled himself over the stall. He dropped down onto the other side and pushed open the lock. 

Jae leant down and gather the younger up in his arms, he rushed out of the bathroom before collapsing outside.

"Wonpil? Pil? Please wake up I need to know your not hurt" Jae pulled him closer to his chest burying the younger face into his neck.

Jae hated seeing Wonpil in pain and he knew he couldn't carry the younger all the way to the top floor, he was just a little too unfit to do it. Wonpil had to be conscious before he could help the younger. The other 3 stood around unsure what to do, they had never seen Jae cry. Even though they were silent tears they still didn't know how to deal with it.

After a while of Jae sitting on the floor cuddling closer and closer to the younger as people walked by staring or asking if Wonpil was okay, he felt him shift slightly in his hold.

"Ah, I think he's waking up" Jae pulled Wonpils head away from his neck and watched the youngers eyes roll open. 

"Wonpil?!" His eyes were watering and they couldn't focus in on anything, they rolled around before setting finally on Jaes face. 

Wonpil started crying again upon seeing Jaes face. Jae pulled Wonpil back in.

"Don't cry. No please don't cry pil. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here and you're here." 

Wonpil gripped onto Jaes shirt tighter.

"I'm sorry" Wonpil croaked out, his throat tight and painful.

"We're here together, there's nothing to worry about"

Wonpil had been sent for the day after he fainted. Jae sat their lunch table alone with Wonpil tray next to him, everything felt empty without Wonpil next to him in school. It wasn't the same and Jae was starting to think that he would never be able to go back to the time where he didn't need Wonpil with him. 

A few minutes before classes where due to start Dowoon, Younghyun and Sungjin gathered around Jaes table handing him a slip of paper.   
"Since Wonpil got sent home you don't need to stay here for the exam, teacher says you can go home" Jae sighed and took the paper from Sungjins hand. He rises from his seat bidding his friends a kind goodbye before heading out to the bus stop. 

When Jae got home the younger boy stayed in his mind, he didn't want to disturb him by texting him but the weight of concern lingering on Jaes mind for the boy bothered him so much. Even when he sat down for dinner with his family Wonpil wouldn't leave his thoughts.

He walked back to his room after getting into some comfier clothes than his uniform. 

Jaes phone pinged loudly from his dresser. He rose his eyebrows and walked over to look at his messages.

Pillie  
I just need to hear your voice

Jae squinted at his phone as he read the message over and over. Then Wonpils picture popped up the screen and Jae ringtone echoed through his empty room. 

"Wonpil?" Jae heard muffled sniffles on the other end of the phone.  
"Pil? Is that you, please pillie... please don't cry"  
Wonpil let out a broken sob upon hearing Jaes voice laced with concern.   
"Pil, I'm coming..." and the phone line went dead.

Jae ran down the stairs as fast as his clumsy long legs would take him, he grabbed his bike and cycled off as quick as he could trying to remember the way to the youngers house.

Jae peddled so hard his knees burned and his thighs were numb.  
He could see Wonpil's bedroom light shinning into the empty street. Jae's vision blurred with his tears. He didn't know how to explain how he felt. Whenever Wonpil cried Jae cried too, he couldn't help it, the overwhelming pain from seeing someone so innocent and lovely crying must've broke Jae down piece by piece.

Jae turned sharply into Wonpil's garden and swung off of his bike with numb legs letting his bike clatter to the ground.   
Jae rang the doorbell quickly waiting for someone to open it.

Jae sighed running his fingers through his hair before gripping at his roots.

Light flooded into the dark streets as Wonpil opened the front door. Jae smiled with shaking lips as more tears gathered in his eyes when he saw Wonpils stained cheeks and messy hair. 

They stared at each other in the door way before Jae lunged forward and incases the younger in a bone crushing hug. Wonpil sobbing against Jaes chest while the older rest his chin on Wonpils head letting his tears fall into Wonpils hair. They stood holding each other and swinging side to side until one of them stopped crying enough to pull away.

They sat in Wonpils room at opposite ends of his bed with their ankles tangled together. Wonpil would text Jae and then Jae would verbally reply. It's a great system and Jae's very proud of it.

The younger would laugh at Jaes stupid jokes and responses and Jae's face softens as he looked into Wonpils eyes. The younger was typing out his next message onto his phone as Jae called out to him.

"Pil-ah?" Wonpils head tilted up and exposed his sparkly watery eyes to Jae.

The older breathed in deep, scared of what he was about to do but seeing Wonpils eyes glisten in the light along with his pink lips pouting out at him. Jae knew he had to do it or he would forever suffer in silence. 

"Pil, I-. I like you"

Jaehyung had leant back against Wonpil's headboard, staring. Straight out into the abyss, Wonpil felt light years away from him, so far out of reach. And the longer the silence hovered between them the longer their distance grew. A meter apart, he blankly stares.

Wonpil wrapped his thumbs over one another but being too nervous to do so he shook and trembled, his thumbs moving stiffly. The younger chanced another glance at Jae, the elder staring with eyes unblinking. 

Wonpil sighed letting his hands drop to his sides. He gulped as quietly as he could manage and pushed himself onto his knees. He crawled forward until he could settle down into Jaehyung's lap. Jaes arms unfolding and gripping at Wonpil's sides. 

"Sorry..." Jae spoke softly and Wonpil shook his head in response. Wonpil let his head sit on Jae's chest as he pulled out his phone.

'Would you mind staying?'

"It's getting late, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Wonpil frowned but nodded

'Just stay a little longer, I need you'

"Okay" Jae smiled shyly and let the younger cuddle onto him a little while longer and he pressed small kisses to the top of the younger's head.

When Jae's mum called his phone the night was pitch black and Wonpil had been peacefully sleeping snuggled against the older. Wonpil's face relaxed and his lips pushed open in a slight pout from the way he was pressed against Jae.

"I'm coming over now mum, I'll be a few minutes" 

Jae rested Wonpil's head back onto the pillow and pulled the covers over his small body before he headed down stairs.

He pulled his shoes on before saying a quick thank you to Wonpil's mother for having him over.

"Jaehyung," Jae turned to the sound of her voice "be careful..." Her eyes glistened in the light of the TV screen. Jae smiled and nodded before heading out the door and pulling his bike up from the ground.

As he cycled home his heart felt heavy yet his shoulders felt so light. It was almost a dizzying emotion. His head spun gently as the street lights passed in a blur.

The sun almost burnt Jaes tear bitten eyes as it bounced off the concrete as he waited at the gate for Wonpil. Jae had been crying his entire walk to school, he couldn't even pin point why. Maybe he was overwhelmed maybe his heart was just too heavy.

The younger pushed his fingers into Jaes loose grasp. Jae flinched a little and looked down to see Wonpil. Jae smiled softly again and interlocked their fingers properly.

Wonpils eyes watered at the sight of Jaes blood shot eyes. The youngers face dropped and his lips parted slightly. Wonpil reached up and grabbed Jaes neck to place a shy wet kiss to his cheek. 

Jae sighed out a laugh and pulled the younger away to class.

Jae's favourite part of his house was the porch swing he had on the back porch. It had the perfect view of city behind his house. The sun would always set over his house illuminating the skyline in front of his very eyes. Delicate crisp leaves would glide through the watercoloured skies. Beautiful pale blues and pink hues would form together to create the perfect image no camera could ever capture the way your eyes do.   
Jae had bought Wonpil home this time. After his confession and not being able to get a straight answer back from the younger, Jae found it hard to separate himself from Wonpil. 

So there they sat on the swing. Wonpil in Jaes arm barely looking at the words on the worn out old copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' as Jae read them to him. It was all in English and Wonpil barely understood a word but something about Jaes voice made him warm from the inside out.  
Jae allowed himself to cuddle against Wonpil's body heat as he sloppily read the book. Reaching the end of the chapter Jae let his leg hang down from the chair pushing lightly to allow the chair to swing gently with the wind. 

Wonpil scanned his eyes across the skyline and sighed gently leaning fully against the older with his head laying back onto his shoulder. Jae smiled and ran his fingers gently through Wonpil's hair, his silky locks falling perfectly back into place no matter how much Jae scratched lightly at the boys scalp. Wonpil made a mewl of appreciation and leant into the touch. 

The sun set slowly and let a golden glow hang over the house illuminating Wonpil's golden skin beautifully. Jae let his free hand stroke down Wonpil's thigh. Wonpil pressed his face into Jae's neck and left tiny wet kisses on his pulse point, they felt like a promise. A promise of forever or something more. 

Jae didn't have the willpower to ponder over the promise that the kisses left as he started drifting off to sleep in the heat of his smaller boy cuddling into his body. 

Jae felt so calm and content in that moment he could feel the world zeroing in on the two boys.

this is how their life is meant to be.

A few months later Jae was graduating from high school. Wonpil had taken a break from school after everything that happened and he’s set to graduate in February. But for now Wonpil sat in the bleachers watching his boyfriend fidget with his robes as he waiting to collect his certificate. They have plans to go off to the same university and pursue their personal passions for music.

“Park Jaehyung” The principles voice rang out through the metal stands of the bleachers. Younghyun and Sungjin irrupted into a roar of cheering for their friend while Dowoon stood beside them with his diploma tucked under his arm. The three of them waved up to Wonpil when they caught sight of his clapping politely at the from of the stands.

Jae stepped onto stage smiling widely at his friend’s cheering. He shook the principals hand and bowed before taking his certificate. Jae turned to face the boy in the stands, as he turned away from the stage Jae waved frantically, grinning like an idiot when Wonpil waved back. 

Jae jumped off the low stage and held his arms out as Wonpil ran down the bleachers, across the field and straight into Jae’s arms. Wonpil was lifted from the ground and spun around gently. 

Jae set him down on the floor with a small kiss to Wonpils pink lips.

“I can’t believe I won’t see you until April” Jae stroked his fingers through wonpil’s hair as he looked at him with sad eyes.   
“It’s okay I can give you the best birthday you will ever have” wonpil smiled brightly at how happy jae always seems to be.

“I-i love you” Wonpil chocked out, his throat a little dry and and the tears in his eyes made it hard to talk. Jae chocked through his smile and let his tears fall from his eyes. He pulled Wonpil in for a big warm hug 

“I love you too pil”


End file.
